Księga Smoczego Dziecięcia
Księga Smoczego Dziecięcia – spisana przez przeora Emelene Madrine z Opactwa Weynon, księga opowiadająca o przepowiedni Smoczego Dziecięcia. Treść Księga Smoczego Dziecięcia spisał Przeor Emelene Madrine Zakon Talosa Opactwo Weynon rok 360 trzeciej ery dwudziesty pierwszy rok panowania Jego Wysokości Pelagiusa IV Wielu ludzi słyszało określenie „Smocze Dziecię" - to oczywiste, skoro rządzą nami Cesarze-Smocze Dzieci - ale mało kto rozumie prawdziwe znaczenie tego miana. Dla nas, członków Zakonu Talosa, temat ten jest bliski i drogi naszym sercom, tak więc w niniejszej księdze spróbuję rzucić nieco światła na historię i znaczenie tych, którzy na przestrzeni dziejów znani byli jako Smocze Dziecięta. Większość uczonych zgadza się, że termin ten został pierwszy raz użyty w związku z Przymierzem Akatosha, kiedy błogosławiona święta Alessja otrzymała Amulet Królów, a w Świątyni Jedynego po raz pierwszy zapłonęły Smocze Ognie. „Akatosh, ulitowawszy się nad niedolą rodzaju ludzkiego, upuścił cennej krwi ze swego własnego serca i pobłogosławił świętą Alessję tą krwią smoków, a następnie zawarł z nią Przymierze: tak długo, jak jej potomkowie pozostaną wierni smoczej krwi, Akatosh uczyni wszystko, by utrzymać w zamknięciu Wrota Otchłani i nie dopuścić armii daedr oraz nieumarłych do wrogów ludzi, czyli sprzyjających daedrom Ayleidów". Ci, których Akatosh pobłogosławił „smoczą krwią", otrzymali miano Smoczych Dzieciąt. Tak więc związek z władcami Cesarstwa istniał od samego początku - tylko ci, w których żyłach płynęła smocza krew, mogli nosić Amulet Królów i zapalać Smocze Ognie. Wszyscy prawowici władcy Cesarstwa byli Smoczymi Dzieciętami: cesarze i cesarzowe pierwszego Cesarstwa Cyrodiil założonego przez Alessję, Reman Cyrodiil i jego spadkobiercy, a także oczywiście Tiber Septim i jego następcy, aż do obecnie panującego cesarza, Jego Wysokości Pelagiusa Septima IV. Jednak, właśnie ze względu na ten związek z cesarzami, inne znaczenie Smoczych Dzieciąt zostało zapomniane przez wszystkich oprócz uczonych i tych z nas, którzy poświecili się służbie błogosławionemu Talosowi, Który Był Tiberem Septimem. Bardzo niewielu zdaje sobie sprawę, że fakt pozostawania Smoczym Dziecięciem nie jest tylko prostą kwestią dziedziczenia - mówimy tu o błogosławieństwie samego Akatosha, więc nie jesteśmy w stanie objąć naszymi umysłami, jak i dlaczego jest ono udzielane. Ci, którzy zostają cesarzami i zapalają Smocze Ognie, z pewnością są Smoczymi Dzieciętami - dowodem jest możność noszenia Amuletu i rozniecania Ogni. Ale czy są w stanie dokonywać tych rzeczy dlatego, że są Smoczymi Dzieciętami, czy też zdolności te są znakiem tego, ze spłynęło na nich błogosławieństwo Akatosha? Możemy powiedzieć tylko tyle, że chodzi o obie te rzeczy oraz o żadną z nich - jest to boska tajemnica. Oczywiście wszyscy z linii Septimów byli Smoczymi Dzieciętami, co stanowi jeden z powodów, dla których uproszczone rozumienie dziedziczności stało się tak powszechne. Ale wiemy z całkowitą pewnością, że wcześni władcy Cyrodiil w ogóle nie byli ze sobą spokrewnieni. Nie istnieją też dowody, że Reman Cyrodiil był potomkiem Alessji, chociaż wiele legend utrzymuje, że tak właśnie było - większość z nich pochodzi z czasów Remana i prawdopodobnie miała na celu uprawomocnić jego panowanie. Wiemy, że Ostrza, zwykle uważane jedynie za przybocznych cesarza, wywodzą się od członków akavirskiej krucjaty, która z nieznanych przyczyn najechała Tamriel w późnych latach pierwszej ery. Podobno poszukiwali oni Smoczego Dziecięcia - wydarzenia z Bladej Przełęczy potwierdzają to - i Akavirczycy jako pierwsi uznali Remana Cyrodiila za Smocze Dziecię. W rzeczywistości to Akavirczycy uczynili najwięcej dla ogłoszenia Remana Cesarzem (chociaż on sam nigdy za życia nie tytułował się w ten sposób). I oczywiście nie istnieje potwierdzone pokrewieństwo pomiędzy Tiberem Septimem a poprzednimi Smoczymi Dzieciętami - władcami Tamriel. Kolejną tajemnicą jest to, czy w tym samym czasie może żyć więcej niż jedno Smocze Dziecię. Cesarze czynili, co w ich mocy, by odrzucić tę koncepcje, ale oczywiście sama cesarska sukcesja oznacza, że w danym czasie istnieje co najmniej dwoje lub więcej potencjalnych Smoczych Dzieciąt: obecny władca oraz jego lub jej następcy. Historia Ostrzy również na to wskazuje. Chociaż niewiele wiadomo o ich działalności podczas bezkrólewia pomiędzy Cesarstwem Remana a wyniesieniem Tibera Septima, wielu sądzi, że Ostrza w tym czasie wyszukiwały i strzegły tych, których uważały za potencjalne Smocze Dziecięta. W końcu musimy postawić pytanie o prawdziwe znaczenie bycia Smoczym Dziecięciem. Związek ze smokami jest tak oczywisty, że został niemal zapomniany. W dzisiejszych czasach, gdy smoki są już wyblakłym wspomnieniem, zapominamy, że w dawnych czasach bycie Smoczym Dziecięciem oznaczało posiadanie „smoczej krwi". Niektórzy uczeni sądzą, że miało to znaczenie dosłowne, chociaż dokładna tego waga nie jest znana. Nordowie opowiadają historie o bohaterach będących Smoczymi Dzieciętami, wielkich zabójcach smoków, którzy potrafili kraść moc zgładzonych przez siebie bestii. Wiemy też, że Akavirczycy znaleźli i zabili podczas swej inwazji wiele smoków, ponadto są dowody, że czynili to dalej już jako Smocza Straż (kolejne nawiązanie do smoków) Remana Cyrodiila - bezpośredni poprzednicy dzisiejszych Ostrzy. Pozostawiam was z tym, co znamy jako „Proroctwo Smoczego Dziecięcia". Często się mówi, że pochodzi ono z Prastarego Zwoju, chociaż czasami wiąże się je też ze starożytnym Akavirem. Wielu próbowało je rozszyfrować i równie wielu uważało, że opisane w nim znaki już się wypełniły, zaś nadejście „Ostatniego Smoczego Dziecięcia" było bardzo bliskie. Nie stwierdzam niczego jednoznacznie jako tłumacz proroctwa, ale w istocie sugeruje ono, że prawdziwe znaczenie daru Akatosha dla śmiertelników nie zostało jeszcze w pełni zrozumiane. Gdy nierząd zaczyna panować w ośmiu stronach świata Gdy Mosiężna Wieża wyruszy, a Czas zmienia swój bieg Gdy po trzykroć błogosławieni zawiodą, a Czerwona Wieża zadrży Gdy Zrodzony Ze Smoków Władca utraci tron, a Biała Wieża upadnie Gdy Śnieżna Wieża legnie w gruzach, pozbawiona króla, krwawiąca Pożeracz Światów obudzi się, zaś Koło zwróci się ku Ostatniemu Smoczemu Dziecięciu. Występowanie * Na stole w sali tortur w Helgen. * W Północnej Strażnicy. * W Akademii Magów w Zimowej Twierdzy. * W sekretnej piwnicy Delphine. * W Niebiańskiej Przystani na stole obok Ściany Alduina. * Można ją kupić u Urag gro-Shub w Arcanaeum. cs:Kniha o Drakorozených de:Das Buch vom Drachenblut en:The Book of the Dragonborn es:El libro de los Sangre de Dragón fr:Le Livre de l'Enfant de dragon ja:The Book of the Dragonborn pt:The Book of the Dragonborn ru:О Драконорождённых Kategoria:Skyrim: Książki